Field of the Invention
As the owner of farmland, including an orchard of peach trees, located at Sainte Madeline, Pyrenees-Orientales, France, I frequent such land for the purpose of the care and maintenance thereof and the orchard thereon, and against this background of my activities as a fruit grower, the present variety of peach tree was discovered by me.